Skipper
"Wow, look at the trees! Come on!" —Skipper to his siblings when they reach their new home in "Beyond the River", chapter 16 Skipper is a small lighter brown tabby tom with small white patches and light blue-green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Skipper is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as a kit in Bone Shred's Gang, the son of Glitter and Dark Hawk. - Chapter 14 When Poisoned Sap goes into the abandoned twoleg nest with Iceslide, Glitter says that she's never seen him before. She's laying with her three kits, who stare at Iceslide nervously and back up against her. As Iceslide looks around at the starving cats, Glitter is laying with her chin on her bony paws while her kits run to the tiny fresh kill pile. Both Scrappy and Sunny snatch up a scrawny mouse, and Scrappy hisses that it's his. Sunny says she wants it and leaps at him, and Iceslide watches in shock as the two cats fight with tooth and claw over the mouse. Skipper whimpers that he wants some and he's hungry, stepping toward them. He tries to sniff the mouse, but Sunny turns and rakes her claws across his ear. Skipper whimpers and backs away as Scrappy and Sunny begin eating the mouse. Glitter turns and licks Skipper on the head, murmuring that she's sorry and he can eat something tomorrow. Iceslide's heart breaks at the sight of the starving kits. After Iceslide offers to hunt for the group, Glitter lifts her head, her eyes hopeful as she says that all of her kits could have a meal every day. She looks down at her litter and adds that it would be a miracle. As Iceslide leaves, the kits scamper up to him, staring up at him with wide eyes, and Skipper hopefully asks if he'll catch something for them too. Iceslide purrs of course and says he'll catch them the juiciest mouse he can find. - Chapter 15 When Iceslide returns the next night with prey, Skipper and his siblings race over to him, their eyes filled with delight. Glitter raises her head drowsily from where she was sleeping under a table. Scrappy exclaims that Iceslide kept his promise, his tail high in the air as he sniffs the mouse eagerly, exclaiming "Look at that mouse!" Glitter calls them softly, telling them not to be rude, as it might not be for them. The kits pause and look up at Iceslide and Bone Shred. Iceslide purrs that it's all theirs and nudges it toward them with his paw. The kits immediately take the mouse and run back to their mother with it. Iceslide calls after them in amusement, telling them to make sure they share. Later when Bone Shred tells everyone that Iceslide is taking them to a new home by the forest, Skipper squeaks "Really? With lots of food?" - Chapter 16 When Bone Shred wakes Iceslide, he sees that many cats are already gathered near the door, waiting for them. Glitter's kits are bouncing around her legs excitedly. Skipper excitedly squeaks that he can't wait, wondering what their new home will be like. Iceslide purrs as he gets up, noting that the kits will be much happier in the woodland. As the cats travel through twolegplace, Iceslide notes that so far every cat is keeping up well, even the kits. At sunhigh, the group is in the area just outside of RiverClan territory. A few cats are getting tired, particularly the kits. Skipper asks his mother if they're there yet. Glitter looks down at them sympathetically and tells them it won't be much longer,she hopes. Upon hearing this, Bone Shred looks at Iceslide, who assures him it's not far now. When they reach the small clearing, Skipper says "Wow, look at the trees!", and he and his siblings race over to one of them as he adds "Come on!" Quotes "I want some! I'm hungry!" -Skipper to Scrappy and Sunny as they fight over a mouse in "Beyond the River", chapter 14 - "Will you catch something for us too?" -Skipper to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 14 - "I can't wait! What do you think it'll be like?" -Skipper to his siblings about their new home in "Beyond the River", chapter 16 - "Wow, look at the trees! Come on!" -Skipper to his siblings when they reach their new home in "Beyond the River", chapter 16Category:Toms Category:Bone Shred's cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters